The night sky is changing overhead
by foreverbadatwriting
Summary: Tegan and Sara. Quincest. One-shot. Tegan and Sara go home for the holidays.


**I don't really know where this storyline came from. There was originally going to be several other chapters but I changed my mind and turned it into a one-shot. I haven't read it through so there's probably mistakes and other things but yeah. I hope you like it. I'm working on some other material at the moment which I'll be uploading soon; but for now, this is it. I'll try and post more in the future and I'm sorry that this fic probably isn't the best it could've been but, I try. **

In that moment, I only knew one thing. I was drunk, very drunk. My whole world seemed to have blurred and all I could do was act on impulse. I had no idea how many people were at that party but I was convinced I'd kissed well over half of them; even the ones who hadn't originally been invited, but hung around outside for the kicks. I'd smoked a lot of pot too. The paranoia hadn't kicked in yet but sickness had roused in my stomach. I staggered around every room searching for something I wasn't entirely sure I'd lost. With drink in hand, I stumbled upon my friend, who was panicking about something I didn't have the tolerance to listen to. Suddenly, I'd felt someone pull me away from her and drag me out of the house. I had no idea how to get home. I had no idea who this person was. But by that point, I was too drunk to defend myself. The next thing I knew, my body hit the curb. It didn't hurt, but I was as sure as hell it would in the morning; if I ever saw the morning that is. The sickness in my gut had finally consumed me and the need to throw up became unbearable. I twisted so that my head was in the gutter, and let the acid from my stomach push itself up. A familiar voice came from behind me, but unable to lift my head, I ignored them hoping they would go away. I felt a hand on my shoulder, pulling me to sit up. They scraped the hair out my face and held me gently in the dark. A part of me assumed it was Sara, but honestly, I couldn't even remember seeing Sara any time after we'd arrived. My head was swimming. Vertigo blanketed my head. I knew I was safe, I knew I was on the ground, but I couldn't fight the feeling of anxiety. I rested my head on the person holding me up and tried to push back the sense of nausea. I felt like my body was on a rollercoaster; like my soul wasn't actually in my body. The deep breathing and mellow whispers in my ear helped me forget the rest of the world and only live in that one moment. Despite everything, everything was perfect. Everything was perfect.

* * *

My head hurt. This wasn't your average hangover. I felt like I was being hit by a car repeatedly. Coming around, I was still intent on keeping my eyes closed. The room was spinning enough, keeping my eyes shut was my best option. But then I noticed my hand was resting on skin that wasn't mine. My heart flailed inside my rib caged as I tried to remember anything of how I got to be where I was. Reluctantly, I let my eyelids flutter open, automatically adjusting to the harsh light. I found myself lying tight against Sara's body, squashed into a single hotel bed. If it wasn't for the fact that I felt like any movement would've caused me to vomit, I would've jolted out and away from her as quick as possible. Instead, I slowly crawled out of her arms and walked away from the bed.

Moving on, I padded over to the bathroom and locked the door. I examined myself in the mirror, finding various bruises and cuts from the night before. I turned on the shower and stepped in after removing my clothes. The scalding water stung as it cascaded down my body, tracing my curves. I didn't want to think about anything. All I was left with from last night were regrets. What's worse was, I couldn't remember anything past the point of throwing up in the gutter. For all I knew, I could've done an all manner of embarrassing things that were now stolen from my memory. Stepping out, I grabbed the softest towel I could find and folded myself inside. I prolonged my exit from the bathroom, not wanting to see what was on the other side of the door.

Eventually, I opened the door only to find Sara sat up in her bed. She glanced my way, forcing our eyes to meet. I staggered to sit on the unused bed next to hers and purposely sat with my back to her. "Tegan?" a small whisper from behind me asked. I didn't want to reply right now. I wanted to be an asshole. I wanted to annoy her. "I'll see you in the bus, then." With that, she got up and plain walked out the hotel room. Now I just felt like an asshole. Today, we were travelling home for Christmas. I was excited for sure. Small breaks from touring were always brilliant.

After drying slightly, I threw on what clothes I could find, gathered what belongs I had and made my way down to the hotel lobby. My hair was still wet, which made my t-shirt damp at the back. Waiting there, I found Ted with his head buried in a book. Choosing to ignore him, I headed straight for the door, finding a tour bus waiting patiently. Without talking to anyone, I went directly to the bathroom. I wanted to be alone. Sometimes, I wished I wasn't such an ignorant bitch.

A small tapping on the door brought me out of my trance, suddenly making me concerned about how long I'd been in the bathroom. My hand hesitated on the handle, but I eventually turned it only to find Sara on the other side. She pushed me back in and followed me, shutting the door behind her and enclosing us in the tiny space. "What's your problem?" she snapped, looking me dead in the eye.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I tried to keep my voice steady but ended up stuttering on my words. I was currently overwhelmed with what was happening; particularly in my fragile 'hung-over' state.

"Don't fucking lie Tegan. You've been acting weird these past couple of months and I don't like your attitude. Just take the fucking stick out your ass before Christmas becau-"

"Why were we cuddling?"

She stared at me blankly. It was obvious she was pissed at me for cutting her off. "What?"

"This morning… when I woke up… we were cuddling. What happened?"

She looked at me, uncertain of what to say. "That's what was wrong?" I just stood there, staring into her eyes, anxious with my emotions. "Don't be so fucking childish Tegan."And with that, she left, slamming the door hard. The anger seemed sudden and unexpected. I couldn't move. Every muscle in my body refused to even shudder. Tears crept silently down my cheeks. I found myself questioning why I was even bothered by this. Was it just me? Was it my problem? Or am I just being paranoid? Sara certainly made the situation a lot worse with that reaction. Now I'd have to avoid her at much as possible over this holiday.

After a while, the tension loosened and I felt comfortable stepping outside. I turned the handle a second time, with more caution and not finding Sara on the other side. To my fortune, Sara was in her bunk so I could hang out at the front of the bus with the guys.

It didn't feel like any time at all before Sara and I were surrounded by bags on our mom's doorstep. Sara and I hadn't spoken since the bathroom but you could cut the tension with a knife. Sara pressed the doorbell and we waited in silence for mom to answer the door. She welcomed us in, hugged us excessively and congratulated us on our current tour. I drew the short straw and ended up on the couch while Sara got the spare room. I had to keep my stuff in there though because having dirty clothes lying around in the living room probably wouldn't be the best idea.

For the rest of the day, we mainly just lounged around the house, not particularly doing anything. We were due to go out for dinner. Christmas Eve family traditions were the best. I even dressed up for the occasion. I say 'dressed up', I just had a fancy jacket and a new pair of pants. Upon returning home however, Sara and I were drunk. And I mean VERY drunk. Two nights in a row wasn't going to help me at all.

I collapsed through the front door, dragging Sara along and throwing us onto the sofa. "Okay girls, don't stay up too late." Mom and our and step dad went out, down the hallway into their bedroom. Sara's body was sprawled against mine and we giggled spontaneously. "The liquor cupboard is calling me," Sara joked, climbing from my grasp and stumbling to the kitchen. I followed, not particularly having any objective.

I don't know how much we ended up drinking, but we concluded sitting opposite one another at the kitchen table. Varied bottles of spirits spread out over its wooden surface. "Hey Sara. Do your bodywork." I chuckled to myself menacingly. Sara glared and kicked me from under the table.  
"Fuck you Tee." She followed that by taking a large gulp of alcohol, throwing her head back in disgust; exposing her neck. The motion of throwing her head back, however, triggered the chair to fall entirely backwards, wiping her from the table. See laughed avidly and rolled away from the chair. I got up and collapsed at her side, joining her as we broke out in laughter.

I grabbed her arm as we began to play-fight, pushing one another as we still continued to giggle. I clutched her shoulders and pushed her so that I'd ended up directly on top of her. The laughing came to a holt and it was like all effects of the alcohol had vanished. We breathed heavily, looking into each other's eyes. I felt her hands gently stroke at the side of my thighs. Suddenly, I began to pay a lot more attention to my heartbeat as it pounded in my ears.

I diverted my eyes from her, pulling myself up and leaning against the kitchen desktop. My hands pressed on the countertop and I stared blankly at the cupboard door in front of me. Unexpectedly, I felt two hands caress my waist from behind before gripping my hips tightly. Sara twisted me round so that we were face-to-face. She kept her hands on my hips as she gently began to close the space between us. At first I didn't really reciprocate but then the kissed deepened and I felt myself giving up to her. My hands found their way to the back of her neck and I pulled her into me.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the kitchen, immediately guiding me towards the spare room. I shut the door behind us and pinned her against the wall before she had a chance to object. I crashed our lips together and clutched her wrists securely in my fists. I spread her legs slightly with my knees before pressing myself between them. Sara gasped and arched her back slightly so our bodies became closer.

Sara broke free from my grasp on her wrists and she tugged off my jacket, discarding it into the carpet. I put my hands on either side of her hand, now leaning against the wall. She unbuttoned my shirt hastily but took a moment to explore my abs (or lack of) with her finger tips. She slid her hands under my shirt, her fingers cold against the small of my back. She used that to push me against her again. She then pulled my shirt the whole way off, carelessly ridding it from my body just like the jacket before it. I got goose-bumps as the cold air contrasted with my exposed torso. Then, she went for my bra but I managed to pull myself away. "Oh no you don't," I husked. I kissed her again, not stopping the smile that formed against her lips. Pulling away slightly, she rested her hands on my hips as I grabbed the hem of her shirt and playfully tugged on it. I chewed on my bottom lip flirtatiously and ran my fingertips slowly underneath. Her stomach was warm and I kept climbing higher until I reached her bra. I groped her in my palms and took this opportunity to catch her bottom lip with my teeth. She giggled mischievously and tightened her grip on my hips. "Arm's up," I whispered, kissing lightly at the right corner of her mouth before pulling her t-shirt over her head.

I stepped away slowly, admiring the view and teasing her to get me. She pushed herself off the wall and grabbed my hips, sending us both into the bed. She went for the button on my jeans, swiftly yanking them halfway down my thighs. I pulled them the rest of the way off before returning the gesture and removing her pants. Clothes free, I bound her body to mine and kissed the underwear-clad Sara. She moved so that she was straddling me and put both of her hands on either side of my head. She smiled mischievously and teased her bottom lip with her teeth. Suddenly, I grabbed her waist and swapped our positions, catching Sara off-guard. I took of my bra then, revealing yet more of my chest. She did the same, tossing the article of clothing carelessly aside before copying the motion but with her boxers. I mirrored her as my eyes charted every move she made. Now we were even. I stopped straddling her to lay by her side.

Her fingertips explored my curves as she lazily trailed them over my hip bones. My hands cupped her face as I forced her lips onto mine, devouring her, almost. I could feel her climbing my inner thigh to the place I wanted her most. I gasped a little, having to analyse her fingers only by touch. She then moved to drawing small circles on my abdomen before slipping herself between my legs. I threw my head back immediately as she worked her fingers inside of me. I clawed at her nape whilst her lips took to my jaw. I rocked my hips in time with her motions and clenched my teeth as to not let out any sound. With the hand she was using to keep herself upright, she grabbed my hair, which in turn, prompted me to roll above her. My wrists and knees were shaky so I knew I wasn't going to last long but with her grasp on my head, she dragged me onto her lips, not un-relenting her fingers for a second. I could feel myself coming close, so I buried my head in the pillow to hopefully drown out any sound. She whispered in my ear, the warm breath giving me Goosebumps. Crashing over the edge, I collapsed unto her body, riding out my orgasm before she removed her fingers to lick them clean.

"Your turn," I husked. I pulled myself up and begin to climb down her body. She bit her lip hard as I spread her legs apart. She was trembling. I licked slowly up the inside of her thigh before meeting her center and plunging my tongue inside. Her hips rolled and she grabbed the back of my hair, pressing me down. I glanced up, she had her head thrown back, exposing her neck to me. She was already coming close so I knew this wasn't going to take long and she barely needed any encouragement. She arched her back, letting out a hushed "Tegan" before letting her body relax. She panted heavily but I licked my evidence from her before joining her side. I pulled the covers over us and gently wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"What does this mean for us now?" she whispered out of the darkness, cradled in my arms.

"I don't know but this is certainly the best Christmas present I've had in a while"

"You think?" she snickered, "wait 'til you see what I got you tomorrow."


End file.
